


How to Capture a Coulson

by desert_neon (sproutgirl)



Series: The ICC Application Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon
Summary: Phil gets captured and needs a rescue. It's not dangerous, but he really has to pee.A ficlet of 500 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an application piece for the newly minted [Imagine ClintCoulson](https://imagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Imagine Person A needing a rescue from Person B.

Phil struggled against the bonds holding him, though he knew it wouldn’t do him any good. His captor may not be at full strength, but he was still a formidable opponent, and the high-tech material held fast. With a sigh, Phil resigned himself to waiting. Barton would arrive soon, and Phil wasn’t in any particular danger. It was simply… inconvenient.

Also, he needed to pee.

Luckily, help arrived not three minutes later, in the form of a fully suited-up Clint, bow held casually at his side. “You know, sir,” he drawled, tipping himself against the doorjamb and crossing one foot over the other, “this isn’t exactly what I envisioned when you called for a rescue.”

“Believe me, Barton. This isn’t exactly what I envisioned for my day either.” Clint raised an eyebrow at him and Phil let his frame soften. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“It’s all right,” Clint said as he straightened and crossed to Phil’s side. “JARVIS filled me in on the situation as soon as I got here. But the ride over from HQ wasn’t fun.”

Phil winced. “I’m sorry the call cut out. He jammed me.”

“Phil, he’s six.”

“He’s Tony Stark. He may be de-aged but his brain is still leaps and bounds above a lot of people’s. Which is fine, usually, but it’s not so great when he wants to play Captain America and designates you as the top Hydra baddie.”

Clint laughed and continued to tug at the ties on Phil’s wrists. “And whose idea was this game?” he teased.

“Believe it or not, his. I’m not the only one who grew up with Steve as a hero, you know.”

“Yeah.” Clint straightened. “Um, you’re not going to love this, but I can’t get these undone. Where is the holy terror, anyway?”

Phil jerked his head towards Tony and Pepper’s master suite. “Check the Howling Commandos’ base of operations.”

Clint left, returning after a minute or two with his hand on Tony’s blue-clad shoulder as the boy rubbed his eyes and blinked fuzzily.

“Oh,” Tony exclaimed, coming awake in a moment and running towards Phil. “I’m sorry, Mr. Phil! I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”

“It’s all right, Tony,” Phil assured him as the bindings fell away at Tony’s touch. “But maybe next time we should play with regular ropes, instead of your fancy inventions.”

Tony looked up at him in wonder, his eyes big with both wariness and hope. “You mean you’ll still play with me?”

Phil stood and rubbed one wrist, smiling. “Any time you want.”

Tony flung himself at Phil, and wrapped his arms around Phil’s legs for only a moment before running off, yelling something about ice cream.

Clint smiled as Phil joined him. “I think you’re his favorite.”

“He has a funny way of showing it.”

“Hugging you and fetching you ice cream?”

“Well, when you put it that way… Hi,” he said, setting a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “My hero.”

 

—the end—


End file.
